User blog:SheldonCooperWannabe/All Wesen
This is a list of the wesen from both the show and the Wiki. I will post the name of the wesen and the animal is resembles or inspires. Enjoy! Here we go: Blutbad (wolf) Jagerbar (bear) Mellifer, Mellischwuler (queen) (honey bee) Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest (witch) Reinigen (rat) Bauerschwein (pig) Siegbarste (ogre) Mauzhertz (mouse) Lausenschlange (boa constrictor) Ziegevolk (goat) Geier (vulture) Fuchsbau (fox) Scharlach Fuchsbau (red fox) Grau Fuchsbau (gray fox) Spinnetod (black widow spider) Lowen (lion) Dickfellig (rhinoceras) Skalenzahne (crocodile) Steinadler (eagle) Schakal (jackal) Daemonfeuer (dragon) Skalengeck (lizard) Klaustreich (alley cat) Seltenvogel (golden bird) Hundjager (hound dog) Antik Hund (extinct) (ancestral dog) Gefrierengeber (Santa Claus) Hasslich (troll) Eisbiber (beaver) Murcielago (bat) Wildermann (Bigfoot) Mauvais Dentes (saber-toothed cat) Coyotl (coyote) Stangebar (umlaut over the "e") (porcupine) Nuckelavee (skinless horse) Mordstier (bull) Waage (undetermined) Waschbar (raccoon) Rissfleich (tiger) Wildschwein (wild boar) Rotznasig Carcaju (wolverine) Seelengut (sheep) Konigschlange (king cobra) Drang-Zorn (badger) Genio Innocuo (tortoise) Balam (jaguar) Lebensauger (leech) Wendigo (Wendigo) Jinnamuru Xunte (black fly) Wandgefecht (may not be a wesen species) (undetermined) Hirtenkuh (cow) Weitsprung (frog) Ziegersauger (Chupacabra) Liebestoter (umlaut over the "o") (vampire) Schildkrote (umlaut over the "o") (turtle) Hyane (umlaut over the "a") (hyena) Rammbock (ram) Wendigaffe (monkey) Leibwachter (gorilla) Schwertwal (orca) Encantado (dolphin) Kakerlak (cockroach) Boself (umlaut over the "o") (fairy) Pfauenfeder (peacock) Schneetier (yeti) Schikenix (mermaid) Nervoreh (umlaut over the "o") (deer) Seeungeheuer (sea monster) Rennpferd (horse) Kanguruhupfen (umlaut over the "a" and third "u") (kangaroo) Skorpionstachel (scorpion) Meerwelpe (seal) Wutendameise (umlaut over the "u") (ant) Betrugergeist (umlaut over the "u") (ghost) Wachsameule (owl) Steinkort (dwarf) Nagakematian (Komodo dragon) Verlangsamen Leguan (iguana) Wildseite (chimp) Kriegergepanzert (armadillo) Grauarzt (Grey alien) Shafbauer (sheep dog) Maithaingeal (angel) Diablocriado (Jersey Devil) Loweversezt (umlaut over the "o") (manticore) Grosskreatur (Frankenstein) Scheusslichdieb (Boogey Man) Wildebiest (Yowie) Gepanzertfisch (crayfish) Flussjager (umlaut over the "a") (otter) Vannhest (Kelpie) DaChi de ren (panda) Schatten-Flugel (umlaut over the "u") (raven) Starke Kiefer (hippo) Krakeerwurgen (octopus) Traumschwein (tapir) Feuerrecht (phoenix) Sturforster (umlaut over the "o") (weasel) Schlangemyrder (mongoose) Wilderzahne (Tasmanian Devil) Krautigel (hedgehog) Bliourblar (blue whale) Speerfuss (caveman) Snorav (umlaut over the "o" and "a") (Arctic fox) Marienkafer (umlaut over the second "a") (ladybug) Wissen Klug (orangutan) Rustung Gift (hornet) Einsiedler Scharf (hermit crab) Felis Somnius (tabby cat) Kotzat (Rumpelstiltskin) Schnelle Fusse (umlaut over the "u") (rabbit) Zeedenker (octopus) Eisenhirsch (deer) Gaunerhase (rabbit) Panzerschwein (armadillo) Dunklejager (owl) Tintedichter (raven) Widderhorn (ram) Pferdewagen (horse) Affenarr (monkey) Urwaltig (tiger) Wutendorn (umlaut over the "u") (porcupine) Hollenhund (umlaut over the "o") (dog) Maulwurf Kurzichtig (mole) Stahlkiefer (hyena) Zahnscharf (shark) Erinnernstamm (elephant) Baritonstimme (walrus) Grosstechen (scorpion) Meerjungfrau (Siren) Unverwundbarplotze (umlaut over the "o") (cockroach) Springenlange (kangaroo) Eichhornchenwiderlich (umlaut over the "o") (squirrel) Kanninchendieb (rabbit) Kampferbose (umlaut over the "a" and "o") (wolverine) Vollhupe (ram) Gebisshinterhaltig (umlaut over the "a") (ferret) Schopferkampfer (umlaut over the "o" and "a") (donkey) Schattentod (dog) Ladungkultiviert (bison) Hyanezahne (umlaut over both "a"s) (hyena) Fehlerzwitschern (cricket) Kobolds (goblin) Kuglefisch (barracuda) Curie Grenouille (frog) Mallia ton Fidion, Vasilissa ton Fidion (leader) (Gorgon, Medusa) Midas (?) Giftenspitzmaus (shrew) Lenta Subida (sloth) Blutsauger (vampire bat) Varulv (dire wolf) Zavod (species of Pflanze) (plants) Planta (species of Pflanze)(") Vaxt (umlaut over the "a", species of Pflanze)(") Svamp (species of Pflanze)(") Maramotpuri (crab) K'yugatl (goblin) Deugniet (baboon) Saure Spucker (bombadier beetle) Sockauge (salmon) Lezard Cache (chameleon) Stachelrochen (stingray) Mors Falsa (opossum) Ausstecher (cookie-cutter shark) Kaltebedeuten (umlaut over the "a") (Jack Frost) Genioinsekt (praying mantis) Ko Hittakuri (Kappa) Vinterbjorn (polar bear) Poraque (electric eel) Blutesser (mosquito) Giftbiss (gila monster) Rote Strahl (Red Cap) Mamin Bapbu (Komodo dragon) Taube (pigeon) Schwarm (krill) Peludo Colmillo (tarantula) Gluhen (deep-sea anglerfish) Fenixmala (phoenix) Mujerbon (stallion) Elefantenrussel (umlaut over the "u") (elephant) Karibugeweih (reindeer) Fasanenfeder (pheasant) Welstrom (catfish) Haifischflosse (great white shark) Rundschwanzseekuh (manatee) Schwanenhals (swan) Krebsschere (fiddler crab) Regenwurm (earthworm) Kaninchen (rabbit) Schneckenhaus (snail) Eichhornchen (umlaut over the "o") (grey squirrel) Brummen (hummingbird) Walrosszahn (walrus) Feuergeist (salamander) Rosaschnabel (flamingo) Longhalsigen Pflanzenfresser (giraffe) Baumbeuteltier (koala) Trampeltier (camel) Kleine Kamel (llama) Langen Insekten (damselfly) Gestrecktenfisch (moray eel) Ubungsflugzeug (umlaut over the first "u") (penguin) Klapperschlange (rattlesnake) Riesenschlange (anaconda) Huhn (chicken) Elch (moose) Kragenechse (frilled lizard) Farbwechsel (chameleon) Seepferdchen (seahorse) Todlichezahn (umlaut over the "o") (piranha) Loffler (umlaut over the "o") (spoonbill) Langenschnabel (ibis) Schrecklichen Mund (payara) Gepard (cheetah) Erdferkel (aardvark) Stinktier (skunk) Gestreiftenpferde (zebra) Moschusochsen (muskox) Sterne Nase (star-nosed mole) Ameisenbar (umlaut over the second "a") (anteater) Schnabeltier (platypus) Truthahn (turkey) Spechtschnabel (woodpecker) Kugelfisch (pufferfisch) Alten Tyrannen (T-rex) Haustier Nagetier (hamster) Wustenrennmaus (umlaut over the first "u") (gerbil) Bartagame (bearded dragon) Einzigen Augen (Cyclops) Hammerkopf (hammer-headed shark) Lebenden Toten (zombie) Tiefsee-Zahn (hairy anglerfish) Snoval (umlaut over the "o") (beluga whale) Pfirsich-Hund (golden retriever) Garnele (shrimp) Meerraubkatze (lionfish) Alte Geschwindigkeit (Velociraptor) Alten Langenhals (Brachiosaurus) Fleigen Alten (Pteranodon) Alte Platteweider (extinct) (Stegosaurus) Alte Festplattezuruck (umlaut over the first "u",extinct) (Anklyosaurus) Alten Luftkopf (extinct) (Parasaurolophus) Walhai (whaleshark) Schwertfisch (swordfish) Dente Caput (Placerias) Papagei (African grey parrot) Gammelig Hummer (Pterygotus) Doktorfische (surgeonfish) Seenelke (sea anemone) Ffurfio Newid (Phooka) Luchs (bobcat) Grassteppe Tanzerin (umlaut over the second "a") (antelope) Gassenjunge (sea urchin) Erdmannchen (umlaut over the "a") (meerkat) Insula Cattus (fossa) Stosszahn Kinn (Mastodon) Ubernachtenfalter (umlaut over the "u", species of Zartflugel) (lunar moth) Nashornkafer (umlaut over the second "a") (rhinoceras beetle) Hirschkafer (umlaut over the "a") (stag beetle) Kleinen Beisser (flea) Kopflause (umlaut over the "a") (head louse) Seehexe (hagfish) Fechtenwal (narwhal) Melone Kopf (sperm whale) Tintenfisch (European squid) Dunklepeitsche (vinegaroon) Stier Rude (umlaut over the "u") (bulldog) Kampfen Hund (umlaut over the "a") (pitbull) Raumweichtier (chambered nautilus) Schriftweichtier (argonaut) Tablette Wanze (pill bug) Teufelsrochen (manta ray) Sagefisch (umlaut over the "a") (sawfish) Fliegende Fische (flying fish) Seeleoparden (leopard seal) Ringen Versiegeln (elephant seal) Tausend Beinen (millipede) Sich Abstempeln (flounder) Gestank Menschenaffe (Skunk Ape) Harten Massstab (pangolin) Sumpfbeissen (snapping turtle) Australischer Wildhund (dingo) Dreieck (Diplocaulus) Morderzahn (umlaut over the "o") (Xiphactinus) Tafel-Kiefer (Dunkleosteus) Aasfresser (seagull) Klebrigen Fuss (Tokay gecko) Schleifenbiest (camel spider) Forelle (trout) Millionenfisch (guppy) Cyrn Llew (Calygreyhound) Todglotzen (Cockatrice) Kaulquappe (tadpole shrimp) Unterkiefer (ballyhoo) Tiefen Ruder (oarfish) Flugfuhrer (umlaut over the second "u") (Canada goose) Kreuzotterfisch (viperfish) Pico Vibrante (toucan) Novamor (cow) Sabelkatze (puma) Kitsune (fox) Beuteltier (wombat) Jorogumo (orb-weaver spider) Kappa (giant salamander) Honigliebhaber (honey badger) Rosaklecks (jellyfish) Pfoteweich (chinchilla) Schwimmhautetaucher (umlaut over the first "a") (duck) Kriegerwilde (Einkidu) Schatz (unicorn) Hunderbein (centipede) Hohlenbewohner (umlaut over the first "o") (ground sloth) Beutelbar (umlaut over the "a") (koala) Wasserspeier (gargoyle) Stinkgier (skunk) Konigspinguin (umlaut over the "o") (penguin) Bambusbar (umlaut over the second "a") (panda) Gespenst (ghost) Leuchte (Genie) Boser Geist (umlaut over the "o") (ghoul) Menschenaffe (ape) Katzenartig (domestic cat) Froschphibie (frog) Leicherabe (raven) Hormiga (ant) Zwergast (vole) Braunbar (umlaut over the second "a") (Kodiak bear) Krahenfeder (crow) Riechenfisch (fish) Schwantanzen (swan) Untergeist (ghost) Pferdchen (pony) Arroganzvogel (ostrich) Gruenkampher (mantis) Zappelnmaus (shrew) Kaltestark (umlaut over the first "a") (reindeer) Scharfnase (crow) Zahnschmerzen (Tooth Fairy) Holzer (otter) Bosefisch (shark) Wassermolch (newt) Komodozahn (Komodo dragon) Stengelweisel (honey badger?) Gansvogel (goose) Totungsprach (umlaut over the "o") (mermaid) Quelleform (dragonfly) Befurchten (umlaut over the "u") (vampiric ghoul) Chamaleon (umlaut over the second "a") (chameleon) Lachelnkatze (umlaut over the first "a") (Cheshire Cat) Shutzengelhund (dog) Schimpfengeln (Grinch) Baumstamm (elephant) Drachen (Chinese dragon) Gestorben (zombie) Weibbeltier (ladybug) Schleichen (demon) Zauberflugel (umlaut over the second "u") (sprite) Dehnenmund (Thylacine) Geweihwald (moose) Nachteul (owl) Alptraum (Nightmare) Hupfen (umlaut over the "u") (rabbit) Dschungegros (gorilla) Avacanza Vivo (scarlet macaw) Blickenschlange (Basilisk) Glattraubtier (panther) Faultier (sloth) Maultier (mule) Schimpanse (chimp) Eselschlau (donkey) Verwanzen (cockroach) Nilpferd (hippo) Ozeanschale (sea turtle) Geheimnis (Loch Ness Monster) Verlaufen (cheetah) Wutenbruch (umlaut over the first "u") (Tasmanian Devil) Reinlegen (ferret) Betreiberdunne (umlaut over the "u"), Mannschlanker (leader) (Slenderman) Winzigbedrohung (koala) Gleichgegenuber (umlaut over the "u") (Jekyll and Hyde) Raubershschlau (umlaut over the first "a") (raccoon) Klebrigbergsteiger (gecko) Hommebete (Beast) Der Schwarze Mann (Der Schwarze Mann) Affentod (Temple Run monkeys) Dornig Teufel (thorny devil) Ungeheuer (ghoul) Sehenswurdigkeit (umlaut over the "u") (aye-aye) Beutelratte (opposum) Schreckengeist (Headless Horseman) Mitfuhlendtier (umlaut over the "u") (Beast) Gefuhlefee (umlaut over the "u") (fairy) Backenhornchen (umlaut over the "o") (chipmunk) Grimmslaer (?) Dreckspatz (White's treefrog) Einode Winterschlaf-Halten (umlaut over the "o") (lungfish) Fluchtig Blattern (umlaut over the "u" and "a") (okapi) Vlaktesvark (warthog) Meeresengel (angelfish) Drittesaugemann (Third Eye Man) Kastengesichtes (Blemmyae) Kaiseraffe (Chinese golden monkey) Fehlerklinge (mantis) Langweilig (bull) Holledamon (umlaut over the "o") (Devil) Versteckt (meerkat) Daoine Airgead (Tuatha de Dannan) Farbeweise (mandrill) Meteorologe (woodchuck) Begierde (nymph) Scharfblicke (owl) Zigeunersprache (undetermined) Verwandlungskunstler (umlaut over the second "u") (?) Gefiederten Derjenige Spiesst (shrike) Gartenanlagengast (vireo) Nacktschnecke (slug) Mundklappe (toadhead agama) Lahmenschlange (viper) Kommandhund (Doberman pinscher) Glucklich (umlaut over the "u") (Leprechaun) Zeitlos (tuatara) Wasserschlange (Taniwha) Langeschnabel (kiwi) Sanftriese (orangutan) Wuhlen (umlaut over the "u") (hobbit) Wandernphibie (axolotl) Schelmisch (gremlin) Pirschjager (demon) Spiessen (hedgehog) Vielfrasskrote (umlaut over the "o") (toad) Schalldampfer (umlaut over the second "a") (sound-sensitive demon) Tareus-Armenta (Minotaur) Gluhenvolk (umlaut over the "u") (alien) Musai (elf) Luisant-Pecheur (otter) Lung (Qilin) Ubongo Mwangamizi (Nandi Bear) Verderben (Dullahan) Zierlich Schwalbenschwanz (species of Zartflugel) (dainty swallowtail butterfly) Herrscher (species of Zartflugel) (monarch butterfly) Kartenachtfalter (species of Zartflugel) (atlas moth) Verdrehtbiest (Chimaera) Fuchsteufelwild (goblin) Wertvoll Klingelzeichen (Golum) Schlechtatem (Komodo dragon) Kluger Weise (Sphinx) Kaltherzig (Gila monster) Pecheur Canard (species of Sauvagine) (duck) Oie Glouton (species of Sauvagine) (goose) Tueur Amant (species of Sauvagine) (swan) Keinekugel (archerfish) Auskorrup (Illuminati) Verstand (polecat) Alma-Ausente (Soul Eater) Teufel Gehorned (ibex) Kaldtfugl (penguin) Liebenswert (guinea pig) Mavr (ant) Ailes Etherees (fairy) Schattenbiest (shadow monster) Winzigetier (pika) Jugendlich (elf) Schillernde (opalescent squid) Klare Korper (umlaut over "o") (transparent squid) Kraken (giant squid) Wolfsfalle (wolftrap anglerfish) Zackenbarsch (grouper) Tengu (Tengu) Aquatischen (aquatic humanoid) Vodnik (Vodnik) Phonix (umlaut over "o") (guardian angel) Schlafendben (?) Category:Blog posts